


Podfic: Like Diamonds We Are Cut With Our Own Dust

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: Draco has borne the mark of the Dark Lord for over ten years. It is familiar to him, but he pays the price for it every day, and Harry has noticed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Podfic: Like Diamonds We Are Cut With Our Own Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Diamonds We Are Cut With Our Own Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688899) by [raitala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala). 



[Raitala](https://soundcloud.com/user-458071210) · [Like Diamonds We Are Cut With Our Own Dust](https://soundcloud.com/user-458071210/like-diamonds-we-are-cut-with-our-own-dust)

[Like Diamonds We Are Cut With Our Own Dust - Archived on GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1R6UJnq3VyP3KbRI3c-Zy7on6q-Mo6P18/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
